The Green-Eyed Professors
by TheGirlThereReading
Summary: [THIS STORY HAS BEEN REWRITTEN. CHECK IT OUT!] When Harry, Ron and Hermione all score jobs as professors at Hogwarts, they are overjoyed. That is up until they meet the new DADA professor that will be teaching alongside the Chosen One. One with sea green eyes, wind-blown hair and a smirk that looks exactly like the smirk on the face of the DADA professor from their 8th year. Thalia
1. n e w

Harry was bouncing in his seat, giddy with excitement. To his left sat both his best friends, their expressions mirroring his own. He gazed around the Great Hall in awe of how different it looked from the staffs table.

He was a _professor_. Of Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was a dream come true. Obviously, starting next year, he was going to begin his actual life as an auror but they had given him and Ron a year of freedom after all the months of treacherous training. Hermione had joined the two, unable to turn down the headmistresses offer. The couple-to-be were teaching Transfiguration together.

He gazed to his right, expecting to see Professor McGonagall but only saw an empty chair between him and one of his favorite professors. She caught his questioning gaze but only smiled.

The Great Hall, bubbling with excitement and nervousness (mostly the cowering first years adjusting to their new houses), immediately silenced when she stood and strode to the stand with floating candles around it. The only other person to ever stand there was the man with the long beard and half-moon glasses. Harry's heart lurched at the thought of him.

"Students new and students old, welcome back to another marvelous year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry drowned out her speech until a word caught his ear.

"-Against the Dark arts Professors. You heard me correctly, there will be two. They have different methods of teaching and will work out a schedule on their own, but you will be taught by both. Firstly, a familiar face, Hogwarts own Harry Potter!" The cheering of the students drummed against his skull but he stood and smiled.

The headmistress gazed at the empty chair and frowned. "The second professor should have been here by now. I told him clearly to-"

"Sorry I'm late!" Anyone could have heard the mass of people turn towards the great doors as they swung open, revealing a man, Harry's age. He had a mop of black hair and scattered green eyes that glanced quickly at everything and anything. He could have been Harry's twin. With no glasses. And taller. And stronger. And more-likely-to-make-a-girl-swoon-er.

He had on a robe to large and you could see the loose orange shirt peeking out of his collar. He had a stack of papers, corners folded messily, in his arms. The hall was silent as he trudged up the short flight of stairs to the staffs table and slammed the mass of paper onto his plate, still crystal clean. Harry could hear it crack. The man winced.

He took his seat and gazed expectantly at McGonagall. Minerva. Harry was still getting used to calling professors by their first names.

Minerva laughed softly and turned back to the crowd. "And that was you second professor. Professor Perseus Jackson. Perseus stood up and smiled. "Call me Percy, please."

Harry's heart stopped cold. Had he heard him right? Had he rolled his r's or were his ears messing with him?

He waited patiently for the headmistress to declare the beginning of the feast. Immediately, food appeared on every plate. Percy stuck his underneath the table, at his feet. Harry took the opportunity and stuck out his hand. "Professor Jackson, is it? We'll be teaching together, I'm Harry Potter."

Harry watched as the man's juvenile expression suddenly turned to stone, his green eyes swirling like a hurricane, when he heard Harry's name. He gripped his hand tightly and shook. "Pleasure."

Harry's heart didn't stop beating rapidly. It was no question now. Percy's accent was definitely foreign. He wiped his clammy palms on his pants and forced himself to eat.

He watched as Percy struck his goblet on fire with a muggle match and scraped half of his dinner into it. When he blew out the fire, the food was gone, replaced with a blue liquid. He sipped it and ate the remainder of his supper, his eyes returning to their normal bright green. He would scan the house in sections, his eyes never in one place. He picked up a conversation with Minerva, laughing every so often. He would turn and meet Harry's eyes and he smiled but his eyes never hardened.

It was difficult to swallow. Harry was shaking.

Percy was an American.

His mind ventured to all those years ago, to his eighth year. It had been an honorary year, the year after the war. He remembered the DADA professor then. She was American. She would strike her goblet on fire with a muggle match for every meal and scrape half her food into it. She would blow out the flames and the goblet would fill itself with a normal drink. She would bounce in her seat, glancing in a million directions at once. She would talk with Minerva as if they had known each other for years. She would turn and every time her blue eyes met with Harry's as he watched her from the Gryffindor table, she would smile a small smile, as if he had no idea what he was in for.

Harry turned to his friends and they were both looking at him with the same fearful expressions. The last American had been a trainwreck. She was a murderer. She was dangerous.

And the quenching in the pit of his stomach told Harry that this Percy Jackson had known this other American professor. That this Percy Jackson was here for the sole reason of revenge for what Harry had done to Thalia Grace.

* * *

 **Hey, long time no see. Ooops.**

 **Anyway, this is just an idea I have been forming for a _very_ long time. I will continue if I get five reviews :)**

 **Later, am**


	2. d a r k

Harry slumped in the corner of the DADA classroom as he watched the students file in. It was Gryffindor and Hufflepuff first years. He smiled when he caught his godsons eye.

The tables and been pushed into a large square and Percy stood in the center, surveying his first class.

The moment the last student had sat down, Percy clapped his hands together loudly. The murmurs of nervous first years were immediately hushed.

"Hi, hello, and welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Potter and I created a schedule where we will teach you every other week. I just get the first day because you guys don't exactly know me." He stopped walking and made eye contact with every person in the room.

"Now, can someone tell me what the three Unforgivable Curses are?"

He didn't waste anytime.

A Gryffindor raised his hand. "The torture curse, the controlling curse and the killing curse."

Percy laughed. "You can say it." He took out his wand and pointed at a student. Harrys' eyes widened but before he could jump in between them-

" _Avada Kedabra."_

The students trembled as the line of green light flew right past the kid, centimeters away from his ear, and flew out the window behind them. They stared at him in horror as he shook his head, disappointed.

Harry stormed into the square, jumping over one of the desks. "What the _bloody hell_ was that? You could have killed someone!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Then how do I teach them? In a safe, no-weapons environment? Look, _Mr. Potter_ , I don't give a freaking _schist_ what you do when it's your class but right now? I'm in charge, so you sit your scrawny butt in that corner and don't make any noise, or this time, I won't miss."

The students and Harry alike gaped at him. Harry stubbornly turned on his heel and went to his corner. He felt like a scolded puppy.

Percy smirked. Harry could see Thalia's smirk burned onto the back of his eyelids. She had been one heck of a professor.

"Now tell me class, what makes an art dark? Feel free to call out." Percy said.

"The curses like the three unforgivable ones."

Percy shook his head. "Wrong. An art is dark when the curse is used for dark purposes. Can someone tell me what makes the killing curse not dark?"

"Um, when someone is tortured, they would rather die than live in pain?"

Percy smiled giddily. Harry was reminded of Neville's parents. "Great. Now we're getting somewhere. Now, I'm going to get straight to the point. We will not be dueling with wands. We will be switching between weapons and wands…" As Harry stared off into space, Percy's voice became softer and softer until he was engulfed by a memory…

* * *

 _The eighth years watched as their professor, who looked three years younger than them, paced the length of the classroom as she spoke. Her jet black hair was hiding a silver circlet that winked every time the setting sun hit it. Her blue eyes were crackling brightly as she gestured wildly, her face lighting up._

 _Her dark robe dragged on the floor behind her and she was wearing silver and black clothing underneath. Her combat boots clicked as she walked._

 _Suddenly, she stopped and bent under her desk. When she stood up, she had a silver sword in one hand and a bronze one in the other._

" _Who wants to volunteer?" Her eyes were sparkling, and they were starting to scare Ron. It was obvious by the way the ginger kept clutching his girlfriend's hand._

 _Her electric eyes landed on a blond from the house of the cunning. "Malfoy."_

 _Draco dragged his feet on the floor as he went to the front of the class. He took the bronze sword out of her hand and lowered into fighting stance. Harry noted that he held himself like Thalia. Like he's done this before._

 _He made the first move, lunging at her, but she easily blocked it. She didn't fake a yawn like she had battling with Dean in the previous class. She scrunched up her face as she ducked under his arm and slashed and stabbed. She beat Draco easily but it was obvious she had put some effort._

 _Thalia sheathed her sword on her belt and laid Draco's on her desk. She was still staring at him when she dismissed the class with a wave of her hand. Harry watched as a shadow of a smile appeared on her lips as she told Draco to stay after._

 _Harry, Ron and Hermione left the room but pressed their ears to the closed door so they could hear what was so important about Draco._

" _...you've been trained." Thalia was saying when they finally got Ron to shut up._

 _Draco hesitated before saying. "A little."_

" _I could use a little help. And I could train you. Get you better. You're a halfblood, aren't you?"_

" _What's she talking about?" Ron muttered. "Malfoy's always rubbed it in our faces that he's a pureblood."_

" _How do you know?"_

 _Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from gasping._

 _There was a void of silence filled with the rumbling of thunder. A strike of lightning lit up the darkened corridor._

 _A gasp was heard from inside followed by, "You're a d-"_

" _Shh." Thalia interrupted. "Don't say that. there are three idiots outside listening to our conversation._

 _Hermione grabbed the boys by their arms and they scurried away, turning the corner just after Draco swung open the door._

* * *

When Harry resurfaced from his daydream, he realized the class was gone. Lunch was to be served in ten minutes.

Percy sat cross-legged on his desk with a student standing beside him, his back towards Harry. Percy's green eyes were swirling with an emotion Harry had never seen before. "You've got to learn how to duck, Lupin. You want to end up like your parents?"

The boy's unmistakable turquoise hair swished as he shook his head. "No, sir."

Percy wrapped the brown cloth tightly around Teddy's left shoulder. The blood was seeping through it slightly.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The pair looked at Harry, startled by his sudden outburst. "Ahh," Percy grinned. "The Boy Who Lived is awake."

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry repeated.

"I'm preventing your godson from getting infected."

Harry grabbed Teddy's good hand and dragged him out of the room. "Come on, Ted, let's ask Hermione to do something about. She'll know." Teddy followed him reluctantly before casting an annoyed look at Percy. They both laughed resulting in Harry's blood boiling.

"Harry, why do you and Professor Jackson hate each other?"

Harry paused and glanced at him. "He's friends with really bad people. If he's anything like those two woman, he'll kill us all."

"Who are his friends?"

"Thalia and…"

Teddy jumped anxiouly. "Who?"

He inhaled sharply. "Thalia and Annabeth."

"And where are they now?"

Why was it so hard to say no to this eleven year old boy who lost his parents too soon?

Harry looked away and resumed walking and answered as he slipped Teddy into the Transfiguration classroom.

" _Azkaban."_

* * *

 **oh my thank you so so so so much for many reviews! i'm so happy! is so much more responsive than wattpad! i have posted another percy jackson story, long may i reign, on wattpad. please be a gem and read it! i am in such a good mood! self-promotion no shame!**

 **thank you all again so so much! review and all that ish please and thank you!**


	3. d e a t h

**hey, so i am putting this author's note before because this is important. this story was originally going to be a duology but i couldn't find enough inspiration. they were originally called** _ **we tried to murder**_ **and** _ **i got revenge.**_ **the flashbacks will explain what happened during their eighth year with thalia. that will be in italics. the current story will be in normal script. thank you so much for the positive reviews! enjoy!**

 **btw, this chapter is v dramatic :P**

* * *

" _I'm sure of it," Hermione was saying._

" _But 'Mione, they got rid of all the death eaters after that war." Ron said. "That won't make any sense. Did you see her dark mark?"_

" _No, but Draco called her that! Or he was going to but she somehow knew we were listening." Hermione buried her nose in her book again, ending the conversation, as she curled up next to Ron in the Gryffindor common room. Ron leant his head back on the chair and shut his eyes._

 _Harry snorted, frustrated. "It doesn't make any sense." But his friends had already fallen asleep. He wouldn't be able to get any shut-eye if he didn't have some answers. Grabbing the invisibility cloak from his bag, he headed out of the common room, careful not to attract any attention._

 _Once he was far enough he slid underneath the silky blanket, needing to crouch to cover his feet. He caught Thalia heading out of her classroom, looking both ways before quickly walking towards the staircase. Harry followed at a safe distance, the familiar rapid beating of his heart soothing him unlike how it had stressed him before the war._

 _After a while, Harry recognized that they were near the Room of Requirement. He smiled giddily. Merlin, he was acting like such a child._

 _A metal door appeared in front of her and she pulled it open with ease. Harry quickly slid in behind her. He held his breath as the door slammed shut but no one seemed to recognize her presence._

 _The walls were metal like the door and he realized they were soundproof. On them hung weapons. Swords, knives, bows and arrows, spears, daggers, shields, staffs, and others he couldn't recognize. There were abandoned boxing bags in a corner and shreds of torn ones beside it. A huge basin filled to the brim with water was on the side with goblets beside it._

 _In the center of the room were to people, a boy and a girl. The girl had black hair shorter than the boys slick blond locks and they had both shed their robes. Bronze swords were clashing against each other when Harry realized who the the guy was._

 _Draco Malfoy. They had come to okay terms since the war had ended and he no longer called_ anyone _a mudblood. His cheeks were flushed, giving his pale skin a bit of color._

 _The girl's sword grazed Draco's arm and he pulled back immediately._

" _Oh my gods, Draco." She sounded more exasperated that concerned. Thalia hurried towards the water basin when she froze mid step. Harry stopped breathing. She was just a few steps away._

 _In a swift motion, Thalia had taken off his cloak and he was visible. Her eyes crackled and she was probably about to stab him with the knife on her belt when the other girl beat her to it. He was backed into the walls, the cool metal freezing him through his pajamas, and she had her hands loosely wrapped around his throat._

 _Her eyes were a bright purple and he noticed a clump of her hair was lime green. She snarled. "What do_ you _think you're doing here?" Draco and Thalia made no move to help him. Harry felt cowardly beneath the girl's gaze. He'd defeated Voldemort two times and yet he was afraid of a girl almost a foot shorter than him._

 _But it wasn't the bubbling of her gaze or the strength of her grip. It was the bright aura around her that radiated magic. It was the fact that her whole form flickered and for a moment she was taller and paler and her hair was a mess of blonde that went to her waist and her eyes flickered from violet to a glassy grey._

 _He shivered. "Um," was his intelligent response._

 _Thalia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Forget him. Use the mist or whatever and get him out of here. We don't need him." The corners of her lips tugged skywards. "Yet."_

 _The nameless girl snapped her fingers. For a moment everything was blank. He was shoved out of the room and was walking alone down the corridors when he suddenly remembered. Thalia, Draco and that girl. They've been fighting, practicing. But for what?_

 _He cleared his thoughts as he entered the Gryffindor common room. He quietly shook his friends who were still asleep in the deserted common room. "Go to bed."_

 _He didn't bother waiting for a reply as he trudged up the stairs and eventually tucked himself in bed, fully unaware that he had been almost unaffected to the mist manipulation of a daughter of Hecate._

* * *

Dinner had been going splendidly until the Divination professor decided to join them.

Sybill Trelawney waddled up between the house tables as she made her way to the staffs table. She nodded her head politely at the headmistress and was about to take her seat for the first time this year when she gasped dramatically.

You could practically hear the students roll their eyes.

Harry followed the woman's shaking finger to none other than Percy Jackson.

"You," she whispered. "You've seen tragic things much like Mr. Potter but _you._ You've done terrible _terrible_ things. So many souls you've destroyed. So much blood is on your hands."

For a moment, his eyes became unfocused and he looked more terrified than ever. Then he smiled his Percy Jackson smile and shrugged in a Percy Jackson way. "You're Sybill aren't you? Your poor grandmother. You got her gift didn't you? And yet everyone thinks you're a fake." He looked at her almost pitifully. "Come, professor. We can talk somewhere else." He got up and slowly led her out of the hall.

The moment the doors shut behind him, the quiet murmur erupted into a roar. All the students yelled back and forth about the Divination professors words.

There was so much blood on his hands.

Harry didn't doubt that for a second.

* * *

 _The headmistress' poker face was really starting annoy the three students._

 _Harry had conveyed his encounter the night before to his friends the morning after and the three of them had marched into Professor McGonagall's office demanding answers._

" _I have no idea what you are talking about, Mr. Potter. Thalia was with me last night. We had a lengthy discussion on her excellent teaching techniques."_

 _Ron gaped at her. "But professor, Harry saw it with his own eyes. Her_ teaching techniques _is actually just a plan to create us into an army! She can curse us into doing whatever she pleases! She's going to be the next Voldemort!"_

 _McGonagall allowed herself to laugh lightly at the eighteen-year-olds creative imagination. "Now, now, Mr. Weasley. I assure you that Thalia will not curse you into an army. Now go lunch. I'm famished."_

 _She dismissed them with a flick of her wrist and glided out the door._

" _Did you see that?"_

 _The boys turned to Hermione. "See what?"_

" _Her face. She's afraid. We know something we aren't supposed to know." Her face lit up with excitement. "We know something we aren't supposed to know. We can dissolve her plan before it's even put into action!"_

" _How do you know that? She had a completely blank face!" Ron questioned his girlfriend._

" _Yes, but I pay attention to details. Her ears were twitching, kind of like how she does when she's a cat." Hermione pointed out._

" _Okay." Harry took a deep breath. "Here's the plan. Ron and I'll sneak Thalia's classroom for a surprise attack after dinner. Hermione, you lead her away from her room for a while. Take the long way around. When she comes in, we'll bind her with the spell you used on Neville in first year. What was that spell again?"_

"Incarcerous _." Hermione stated._

" _Right. We'll bind her and then we question her. Confirm her plans and the fact that she is a death eater avenging Voldemort."_

 _Ron's face paled, his eyes widening at something in front of him. Harry rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Ron. You can't still be afraid of-"_

" _A wonderful plan, really."_

 _Hermione and Harry spun around, meeting the girls electric blue eyes. Harry gulped._

" _It's flawless. Well, except for the fact that I just found out about it. And that you're going on the wrong path. I'm not avenging this Voldy Pants. I'm not avenging anybody." She shrugged and Draco appeared behind her, his wand drawn._

 _Before anyone could react, Draco pointed to each of them in turn. "_ Incarcerous!"

 _Harry struggled in the thick vines, unable to see anything except the ceiling._

 _Thalia's face appeared. "Think of it as a favor. From me to you."_

 _And the last thing he saw was the face of with grey eyes, framed with honey colored curls. For a moment she looked like Luna, but it wasn't her. This girl had determination in her eyes that hid the fear that Harry could tell was killing her._

 _Just like she was going to kill him._

 _There was a searing pain in his chest._

 _And then he blacked out._

* * *

 **Teaser for next chapter:** the blonde haired girl in the first flashback is not the one in the second.


	4. e s c a p e

Harry scanned over the copy of The Daily Prophet that Hermione had just stuffed in front of his face.

 **AZKABAN ESCAPEES. TWO AMERICANS. GONE IN THE MORNING. IS HARRY POTTER IN DANGER ONCE AGAIN?**

Harry's blood turned cold.

They'd escaped. Of course they'd escaped.

Percy casually slipped into his chair beside Harry and proceeded to light a match. He was whistling under his breath and glanced at Minerva every few seconds.

Harry met the headmistresses gaze first. Her features were set perfectly so that it took Harry's many years of knowing her to realize that she knew.

With a swift motion, Minerva walked up to the podium, raising her arms and silencing the students.

"Attention." Her voice was crisp. "As many of you know, there was a rare occurrence last night. Annabeth and Thalia escaped from Azkaban." There was a slight hopefulness in her voice, that made Harry freeze. She knew that there were two murderers currently on the loose.

She was happy that there were two murderers currently on the loose.

Percy had burnt a portion of his breakfast and was happily eating the rest of it when his green eyes caught Harry's.

There was a jauntiness to it but it was somewhat taunting. He smiled genuinely. "Hey, Harry."

"Hello?"

"What?" The smile was stuck on his face. "You're not happy to see me? I'm hurt. Can I see that newspaper you have? The one with the moving pictures. That's so cool. It's like gif's."

"D- do you not have newspapers in America?" Harry questioned unsurely.

"Oh, we do. The pictures don't move though." He leaned over and snatched the paper from Harry's lap. "Is Harry Potter in danger once again?" He looked at him. "Are you?"

"Probably. I mean they'll want revenge for not killing me last time."

Percy laughed loudly. Ron and Hermione were listening in on their conversation. "Revenge, obviously. Not being able to kill you? You think they actually tried? Annabeth isn't a murderer."

Harry scoffed. "Why would they do something that would land them in Azkaban?"

The American sighed almost blissfully. "Because she's such a Wise Girl."

* * *

 _Annabeth's arm was shaking as she pulled the bronze knife out of the boy's chest. She breathed a sigh of relief when it came out without a drop of blood._

 _Thalia placed a hand on her shoulder. "See? I told you Draco put a spell on it. We just need to leave before they catch us." She whispered in Greek. A brunette girl and ginger guy were still writhing in their bounds beside their unconscious friend._

 _"What have you done!" The ginger screamed. "What did you do to him!"_

 _Draco had their wands in his hand. He stuck them in his robe and peeked outside the room. "Coast is clear."_

 _Thalia was at the door when she saw Annabeth still hunched over the boy's body. "Come on, Annabeth."_

 _The daughter of Athena moved over to the bushy haired girl. "What's your name?" She looked young, yet strong. She was obviously in Harry Potter's year and was smarter than she looked._

 _"Why would you care?" Her voice was firm and she had stopped trying to break free._

 _Annabeth inhaled slowly and then breathed out. "Please answer. I really don't want to hurt anyone."_

 _The girl remained stubborn._

 _"Hermione." Annabeth heard Draco speak behind her. "That's her name."_

 _Hermione's eyes widened but she stayed still. "I don't care what you do to me. You aren't going to get away with this."_

 _Annabeth blinked away the tears. Standing up, she kicked Ron in the side lightly causing him to wriggle even more. "He isn't dead."_

 _That made him freeze. He slowly met her eyes. "I'm not a murderer."_

 _She unbounded them and went to the door. "Let's go, guys."_

 _Draco and Thalia followed her out, leaving the two confused eight years and The Boy Who Lived with a hole in his chest._

* * *

Harry's heart thumped in his chest faster than he thought possible. He was ducked underneath the staff table along with everyone else in the Great Hall. The Headmistress sat proudly in her throne, grey eyes glimmering in the candlelight. She was the only one who wasn't cowering behind the wooden benches.

Harry longed to stretch his legs as Hermione complained softly about being stuck in such cramped quarters. Why was he always late?

Then the doors swung open and he walked in. He was so involved in the book that lay open in his palms that he didn't notice the silent Hall. One could hear the clink of the clay beads he wore around his neck. He was halfway up the row when he froze, tearing his gaze away from the rotten pages. He glanced around the room, his eyes flickering over everything, when he met Minerva's eyes.

His book slipped out of his hands. A student grabbed it and tucked under the tale along with the other kids. "What is the meaning of this?" His voice was hoarse, as if he hadn't spoken in days.

A sudden smirk appeared in his eyes and the green brightened. He strode confidently to the front of the Hall and stepped on the podium. Only the headmaster was supposed to stand on that podium. Minerva made no move to stop him.

"You can come out now. I can see you and your forks and knives. They would barely scratch me."

There was a hesitant shuffle as everyone rearranged themselves into their seats, eyeing the crazy professor cautiously.

"Now, as you all know, something almost unheard of happened this morning. There were not one, but two escapees from Azkaban. None other than Annabeth and Thalia."

Harry noticed the pained look in his eyes when he mentioned their names. The grin never left his face.

"Yes, I am friends with them. Yes, I helped them escape. NO!" He raised his voice to put out the gradually increasing roar of protests. "No." He whispered, when the crowd had hushed gain. "I am not a wizard."

Harry realized that he had put a spell over the hall to shush them. They were talking but not a sound escaped from their mouths. The other professors were having trouble as well, but Harry felt his voice vibrate in his throat when he stood up. He pulled out his wand walked towards Percy. He was a few yards away but still close enough so his aim wouldn't miss. "Who are you? What do you want from us?"

Percy laughed. "Oh, Harry. I never really wanted anything from you until you took away two very important people not just from me but from their friends, and their families."

Harry attempted to step forward but his feet were glued to the floor. He glared at Percy. "They tried to murder me."

"Did they? Well, I'm sorry about that. Because they happen to be here right now."

Two women appeared at the doorway.

One was tall and lean and sickly thin like she hasn't eaten in days. Her blonde hair looked once golden but now light. The matted curls had lost their bounce and fell to her shoulders where they had been cut with a jagged blade. Her orange t-shirt was tattered and she had lost one leg of her capris. The knife in her hand looked all too familiar and filled Harry with a cold feeling.

The other was shorter and didn't look as thin as if she had eaten just about anything to help her survive. Her shirt stopped was cut short, the other half wrapped around her left shoulder. Her jeans were cut at the thighs and her black hair had grown past her ears. Her unforgettable blue eyes still shone with the same intensity.

Many of the students retook their hiding spots as Harry felt a surge of anger. Though he couldn't move, his voice was still there. "What are you thinking?"

Thalia crossed her arms on her chest. "Don't worry, _Mr. Potter_. We won't hurt you again."

* * *

 **hey so i am super duper sorry that i haven't updated in a while and i know this story is sorta confusing right now but it will all come together. you will find out why annabeth and thalia and draco tried to "kill" harry. you will figure out why harry hates americans so much. you'll figure it all out i promise.**

 **also ITS SPRING BREAK. i am going to be out of town starting tomorrow to next sunday so oops :P**

 **i cannot update next week but i will write it on the car trip so *shrugs***

 **thanks for all the reviews! it means so much to me!**

 **later, am**

 **(p.s. check out my tumblr .com )**


	5. IM SORRY

**IF YOU THINK THIS STORY IS MADLY CONFUSING CLAP YOUR HANDS**

 ***claps hands while chuckling nervously***

 ***gets hit in the face with a rotten tomato***

 **I AM SO SO SORRY GUYS! YOU ALL ARE AMAZING READERS SO I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!**

 _I AM REWRITING THIS S_ _ **TORY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!**_

 _ **CHECK OUT MY PROFILE! PLEASE! I PROMISED YOU GUYS I WON'T ABANDON THIS STORY AND I HAVEN'T! I REWROTE IT MORE CLEARLY!**_

 _ **PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!**_

 _ **THANK YYOU BEAUTIFUL HUMANS!**_

 _ **-AM**_


End file.
